1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a media processing device that writes data to disc-shaped recording media such as CD or DVD media and prints on the label side of the recording media, and relates to a media processing system that includes the media processing device and a host computer that controls operation of the media processing device.
2. Related Art
Media processing devices that have a media storage unit for storing recording media such as CD or DVD media, a label printer for printing an object such as a user-selected image or title describing the content of the recorded data on the label side of the recording media to which data is recorded, a media transportation mechanism for conveying the recording media, and a control unit for controlling the operation of other parts of the media processing device are known from the literature. See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JPA-2006-331534.
The label printer included in the media processing device taught in JP-A-2006-331534 can print a desired object (image) on the label side of the recording medium as a result of a print head discharging ink while moving bi-directionally over the label side of the recording medium as the tray on which the recording medium is carried slides.
However, with the label printer according to the related art, when an image or text is to be printed to a specific area on the label surface of a recording medium on which a reference position is determined by marks that are preprinted on the label side, the image or text may be printed outside of the defined printing area if the recording medium is not placed on the tray so that the reference position is in a predetermined location. It is typically necessary in such situations to test print the image or text on the recording medium or printing paper and then adjust for any deviation from the intended printing position.